rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion
This information is correct up to the Ford Update update from January 2016. This is a guide to what upgrades to acquire, not when to acquire them. It's also worth noting that subsequent updates may lower PRs and make some of the current upgrades strategies redundant. If you have any doubt before upgrading a car, save your progress to the cloud before spending . It's also a good idea to download the save just after you've uploaded it to verify the save succeeded. It is recommended to check whenever possible that the information is correct before spending , as a mistake may have gone unnoticed. Note the table is incomplete, as not all the information could be verified. A maximum value was used when an accurate/minimum value could not be obtained. Any series or cars not included here do not require upgrades to satisfy requirements. The 599 GTO can reach PR:60 in Spirit of Ferrari for less than the Enzo Ferrari, but is irrelevant due to the Enzo needing a higher PR in its exclusive series. Similarly, the Codatronca TS and 412 T2 can both be upgraded to reach overall PR requirement, but at a higher cost than the alternative car in their series. Cheaper upgrade strategies for cars needing higher PR in other series have been discarded if they clashed with the overall cheapest upgrade strategy. Sometimes, different strategies (for the same cost) to the ones listed below may exist: when this is the case, R$ cost and performance improvements were taken in consideration to pick the most beneficial upgrade. Key: FRU = From R$ Upgrades FFU = From Fully-Upgraded Red Font = Uncertainty Upgrade Tips Amateur NASCAR Pro/Am Pro Expert Master Elite Legend Alternative Strategies In certain special timed events, not knowing the required PR for the series the car will race in and/or the inability to succeed in a race during the event may lead to over-upgrading a car, using upgrades. When this is the case, it is sometimes cheaper to carry on upgrading that particular vehicle over the recommended vehicle for its series. For example, the Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series is the recommended vehicle for Luxury Tourer Tournament. However, during the special event "Marquis World Championship", racers had the opportunity to win the Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale, also featured in that series. If the racer used gold-coin only upgrades during this event and have a maximum of 30 worth of upgrades to do on the car using the strategy listed, It will be the same price or cheaper to upgrade the Maserati instead of the originally-recommended Mercedes. To note: The cars from timed events not listed here are either used in exclusive series or are the recommended car to use already. Furthermore, these alternative strategies may no longer be the best course of action if cars were over-levelled in a way that clashes (e.g. if one's Spyder was upgraded to maximum Engine). For the Aston Martin, the values to retain are the ones for Racing Spirit. Finally, the Cobra's "Normal Cost" is in fact the cost from PR:39, required in The Legend Continues, to PR:40. Summary Of Changes In Ford Update Two new cars were added, one costing and the other likely to be the same, but all obtainable for free through Special Events. Of the two cars added, only one of them may require upgrading for 100%, namely the Ford Shelby GT350R. The strategy is as of yet unknown, but would be rivalled by the Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Z51, to reach PR:53 in Muscle and Prestige. The Z51 is the only car of the three currently accessible to be able to reach PR:53, which is done by fully-upgrading the car, at a cost of 555 and R$983,500, meaning it is likely for the GT350R to be cheaper. The Ford Mustang GT Premium was added to two series, Performance Rumble which doesn't require to complete and V8 Muscle Hustle, where the Ford Shelby GT500 is still the cheapest option. Footnotes